Marvin & Lilly: Beetlemania
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Another Marvin & Lilly episode! YAY! I love "Marvin & Lilly"! It's the best show EVER! In this episode, X-2 is kidnapped & Lilly saves him, but, when they bring home a sample of trouble, what happens? Read to find out! A Duck Dodgers Fan Fic as well.


**Okay. Here is the 5th episode!! The 4th was "A Glimpse Of The Second Ice Age". The 1st, 2nd & 3rd were: "Partner Me Up!", "Lilly Phone Home" & "Lilly's Fame". I like all of those, too!! I love all of them! I changed my style around some... & I'm making my chapters longer from now on.**

**This story is dedicated to "Marvin & Lilly" & NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, who gave me some helpful criticism for my stories AND created Lilly. She made up "Marvin Meets Lilly", the movie & "Marvin & Lilly", the series. I love her stories!! This is a season one episode of course. I hope you all like it! Especially you, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak! I love your style of writing & thanks for the helpful criticism. I took you're advise!**

**I also want to dedicate it to my friend, Nicole29 from DA. She helped me to think of the name, which is also the name of one her favorite episodes of Yin Yang Yo, which is also one of my favorite shows. Sorry for the long intro. Here's to both of you! Bye!**

**Marvin & Lilly - Episode 5: Beetlemania**

Since Lilly had moved in, saved X-2 several times, fought Dr. Woe with him, had fun, everything she could ever dream of, she had been the most happy Martian ever, forgetting that she had ever been from the real world sometimes. That was the way she wanted to feel. She sat in X-2's chair, waiting for him to finish showering so she could go to the bathroom.

"MARVIN! ARE YOU DONE YET?" she screamed. All she could here was X-2, singing,

"I AM THE PIRATE KING!"

"**MARVIN! **ARE YOU **DONE** YET?" Lilly repeated. There was still no reply. Just singing. "He must have the music turned up to 'Extra Loud', again." Then, she sighed.

* * *

X-2 was finally done in the shower. "Hi, Lilly." he said, with a towel on his head & a towel over his waste. There was a pause. "Lilly?" he asked, noticing she was not there.

* * *

Lilly was running down the halls to the bathroom. She ran into the bathroom & slammed the door. "Geese! For such a big ship, he only had one bathroom built!" she said from inside the bathroom.

* * *

Lilly came out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes. She flopped down in X-2's Captain's Chair. "Marvin? Where are you, now?" she asked, as if he could here if he wasn't there. She looked around behind the chair to see him sitting in Lilly's chair. There was a very small pause. X-2 sighed. Then, so did Lilly. She got up & walked to X-2.

"Marvin? What's wrong?" she asked. Still nothing. "Marvin?" he looked up.

"I'm just…………. Uh…" X-2 said.

"Come on! You know you can tell me anything! What's wrong?" Lilly said.

"Well, I guess I'm just not very active right now." said X-2.

"Uh… you mean you're bored?" Lilly asked.

"Um… if that's what 'bored' means…" said X-2.

"It's hard to explain. It means you're not having any fun & can't think of anything to do. That's what 'bored' means." Lilly said. X-2 got up.

"Well, then, yes. Let's do something." he said. Suddenly, X-25's monitor started beeping. "X-25, what is it, may I ask?" X-2 asked.

"The Martian Queen is calling." said X-25.

"The queen? Well, then, why don't you put her on?" asked X-2. He quickly got into his chair. The beautiful snow-haired Martian appeared on the screen.

"Commander! I have great news!" she shouted excitedly. X-2 had never seen her so excited. There was a pause.

"Yes, you're majesty?" X-2 asked.

"I just was at the store & picked up a news paper. It said that some one is giving away free kittens! I want one! Could you go get one?" X-2 was confused. Then, he thought of something.

"SASSY!" he yelled. Sassy, a little 8-week-old kitten came running into the room & climbed up X-2's back until she was sitting on top of his helmet. "Um… it appears we already have a kitten…" said X-2, nervously.

"Well, then, I'll evaporate the address to you're ship & you go get ME one!" said the queen, with a hint of excitement at the last two words.

"Um… yes, you're highness!" X-2 said, nervously, saluting with Sassy, still on his head. The queen giggled, nervously.

"Sorry… I'm not usually excited about things, specifically things, such as this… I just like cats…"

"I see, you're highness…"

"Ok, then. Um… good luck, finding a kitten…" The queen disappeared from the screen, shortly afterwards. X-2 ran to the evaporators with Sassy still on his head. Lilly started giggling.

X-2 turned around. "What's so funny?" he asked Lilly.

"Oh, it's nothing… but, you should probably get that kitten off of you're head before she…" Lilly began.

"MEOW!" she heard the kitten scream & she heard a loud scratch. She squinted. The kitten jumped down. Lilly opened her eyes to find that Sassy had scratched X-2's face up. She giggled & tried to hide that she thought it was funny. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing her head off.

"Well, isn't this a way to learn by doing…" X-2 said. Lilly continued to laugh her head off, while X-2 evaporated the paper into one of his evaporators. He walked to it, as Lilly tried to calm down. He picked up the paper. "Well, let's go back to the control, room & have this looked up." he said.

Lilly thumped a tear from her right eye from laughing so hard. "Coming…" she said, as she followed him.

* * *

X-2 & Lilly were holding not one, but two kittens. One was Sassy, who was being held by, of course, Lilly. And, the other was for the queen. X-2 dialed a number on his remote & the queen appeared on the large screen.

"Did you get the kitty?" she asked, still excited.

"Um… yes… we thought you would like this one." said X-2, holding out the kitten.

"Aw! She's so cute!" said the queen. "Get ready to evaporate her or him to the palace."

"Yes, you're highness!" said X-2.

The queen left the screen & X-2 ran down the halls with the kitten. He ran to the evaporators & put the kitten in one of them. The kitten just walked out.

"No! No! Stay there!" said X-2, grabbing the kitten & putting it back into the evaporator. The kitten walked out again by the time X-2 had made it back to the controls. "This will be harder than I thought…" he said.

X-2 came back into the evaporator room with a box of cat treats.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" he said, placing one in the evaporator. The kitten ran to it & started munching on it. X-2 ran to the controls & quickly pulled the lever before the kitten finished, sending it & the treat to the palace.

"Phew!" he said, wiping his forehead.

The queen grabbed the kitten from the evaporators & hugged it. "You're so cute!" she squealed. She turned it around.

"Meow?" she kitten said.

"You look like a girl." said the queen.

"Meow, meow, meow…" said kitten meowed, blankly.

Then, the queen hugged her again.

"I'll call you……. Aurora!" she said.

"Meow, meow, meow!" The kitten meowed, as if to say, "Oh, I'm loved!"

X-2 was in his warm bed, with the covers pulled over everything but his head. He laid there for about three seconds before hearing something. Ting, ting…. It sounded like very fast bug footsteps, like in a giant bug movie. He sat up & rubbed his eyes. He looked at his digital clock. It read 4:20. He then stretched & yawned. Then, he heard the bugs again. Ting, ting, ting… He looked behind him. There was nothing.

"Huh?" he said. Then, put of no ware, a big scorpion wrapped it's stinger around him & crawled out from under the bed to reveal it's shiny, silver metal all around it. "Oh dear…" X-2 said.

X-2 was asleep. He woke up, rubbed his eyes & sat up to find he was in a cage. He was still very tired. He rubbed his eyes more to clear his vision. Then, he looked around.

"What's… going on?" he asked just so he would hear… but, some one heard.

"I'm what's going on…" a voice said from under the shadows.

"What? Who?" X-2 asked, confused.

Out of the shadows stood Dr. Woe. X-2 beamed.

"Woe! What do you want?" he shouted, clamping the cage bars.

"How many times are you going to ask me that before you remember that I want MY REVENGE?" Dr. Woe asked him, as if he were stupid.

"I know that…" X-2 began, but, he couldn't think of a way to explain his question any better. Suddenly, there was shaking & X-2 fell over. "Whoa!" he shouted. Then, the shaking stopped. X-2 was a little dizzy at first. Then, he regained himself.

"I said it once & I'll say it again: what do you want?" he asked, annoyed.

Dr. Woe just threw his arms into the air. "UUH!" he yelled.

"Geese! And to think he's smarter than he looks…" said X-2.

"I want… to take you to an asteroid! There! More detailed, now?" Dr. Woe shouted at X-2, annoyed.

"Well…….." X-2 began, trying to annoy him more.

"Shut up & you'll see!" Dr. Woe yelled. But, before X-2 could say anything back, Dr. Woe ran off.

"Shut up & you'll see!" X-2 said in a voice that was both annoyed & teasing.

Dr. Woe's ship landed on a big asteroid, where he had a small hide out & no weapon of the sort. He walked back to X-2's cage, where X-2 was sitting with his back against the wall & his arms crossed.

"We are here, Commander." Dr Woe said.

X-2 looked up. "Were here, Commander!" he mimicked. "WE ARE WHERE?" he then screamed, causing a loud echo.

"You'll see." said Dr. Woe. Then, he snapped his fingers & two scorpions came into the room & stood in front of the cage. They were the same scorpions as the one that had kidnapped him the night before.

"Eek!" X-2 squealed. The scorpions came a little closer. _"At this point, I'm glad I'm in a cage…" _he thought.

"Scorpions! Let him out!" Dr. Woe ordered the scorpions. They obeyed & opened the cage door. But, X-2 stayed as far away from them as he could. Dr. Woe sighed.

"Commander, come out of there!" he said. X-2 slowly walked fast the scorpions & in front of Dr. Woe.

"Uh….." he said. Then, he felt something clamp his wrists. Dr. Woe had clamped hand cuffs on him.

"What the?" he shouted, trying to get free.

"Just follow me…" said Dr. Woe. X-2 had no choice, but to follow do to the fact that the scorpions were pushing behind & to the fact that Dr. Woe was pulled the chain in the middle of each cuff.

They arrived outside the ship. Dr. Woe lead X-2 outside. "So, what's this about? I think I've been waiting long enough…" said X-2. Dr. Woe just smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?' X-2 asked.

Lilly was just getting up. She walked into the control room, stretching & yawning. She flopped into X-2's chair, as she did every morning. She always seemed t be the first to get up. Then, she thought she'd go give X-2 yet, another wake up call. She walked down the halls to his room. She ran to his bed, but found nothing but blankets.

"X-25!" she screamed. X-25's monitor shot out from the ceiling. "WHAT? What's going on?" she shouted.

"Marvin is gone!" Lilly screamed.

"Hang on! Let me turn on my --BEEP, BEEP!--" said x-25. But, she started beeping before she could finish her sentence.

"What gives?" asked Lilly, annoyed with her beeping.

"The queen is calling." X-25 answered.

"Well, put her on!" said Lilly, still annoyed with X-25's beeping.

"Yes, Miss Lilly." X-25 replied, putting the queen on the screen.

"Oh, hello, Lilly. I've received a message that the Commander has been kidnapped. Have you heard anything from him?" said the queen.

"No, I was just getting up & when I came in here to wake him up, he was gone!' said Lilly.

"Well, I advise you to go to this location & find him, but, be careful." said the queen as the screen displayed a map to the asteroid.

"Yes, you're majesty!" said Lilly.

"Thank you, Lilly." said the queen. And with that, she was off the screen.

"X-25, set a course for that location after I get into Marvin's chair." said Lilly.

"Ok." said X-25, following her to the control room. Lilly ran into the control room & flopped into X-2's big chair.

"OK, go!" she shouted. And, they were off!

Dr. Woe was clutching both of X-2's arms, trying to hold him. X-2 was kicking & trying to get him to let go.

"Stop squirming you little runt!" Dr. Woe screamed at him.

"NO!" X-2 screamed back & continued to kick at him. Then, he turned around kicked Dr. Woe in the stomach, knocking him back. Then, he blasted X-2 with his gun, causing him to fall down. Dr. Woe once again grabbed his arms & held him out. Two scorpions walked right in front of him & readied there stingers. X-2 gulped.

X-2's ship landed behind a rock. Then, Lilly stepped out. She hid behind the rock & looked at the situation. She gasped. She grabbed a big stick & a trash can lid & jumped over the rock. She ran to the scorpions & jumped over Dr. Woe & onto one of the scorpions. She rammed the stick down its body, causing it the splatter goo all over X-2 & Dr. Woe. Then, she threw the stick at the other like a boomerang & it sliced it in half, causing more goo to splatter. By the time she was done, X-2 & Dr Woe were covered in goo. Lilly couldn't help but giggle. Then, she jumped up & kicked Dr. Woe.

"Marvin! You're safe!" she shouted.

"And, I need another shower…" X-2 said. They both began to walk back to the ship.

"I wouldn't leave all that on foe long, Commander." Dr. Woe said from behind them.

"I already said I'm taking a shower when I get back into the ship." X-2 replied.

"Suit yourself." said Dr. Woe.

"Sheesh! You should have seen him, earlier!" said X-2 to Lilly.

"What do you think he means?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, it's probably…." X-2 began, but, then, he dropped to the ground.

"Marvin! What is it?" Lilly screamed.

"It's… burning…" said X-2.

"Hold on!" Lilly said. She picked up a stick. Then, she scraped off the goo that was burning X-2's skin. She quickly slipped into a jar, where it calmed down & stopped boiling. Lilly sighed. X-2 slowly got up. Lilly helped him up.

"Thank you, Lilly." he said.

"No problem. Now, let's get out of here before the bugs come back." Lilly replied. They both ran into the ship & were off.

X-2 laid in his bed. The jar of green bug goo sat on a shelf, next to his bed. It raised & broke the jar. And, eventually, it turned into a giant bug, made of goo. X-2 woke up & looked behind him to find that the bug had grown as tall as the ceiling. He gulped.

"LILLY!" he screamed. Lilly came running into the room.

"What is it, Marvin?" she asked. Then, she saw the bug.

"Um…. Does that answer you're question?" asked X-2.

"Definitely…" replied Lilly, jumping out of the way of the bug's claw, smashing the floor boards.

"We have to destroy it!" X-2 screamed.

"I can see that, but, how?" asked Lilly.

"I'll blast it to pieces!" X-2 said, shooting at the creature. The lasers only bounced off. "Oh dear!" X-2 said.

"Maybe, it's affected by something else." said Lilly.

"Like what?" asked X-2.

"Maybe…. It's uh… hmm…" said Lilly

"LOOK OUT!" X-2 said, pushing her out of way & getting where she was, causing the beetle to hit him. "AAHH!" he screamed.

"MARVIN!" Lilly screamed.

"I'm ok. Except for…" X-2 began, but, he was hit again.

"MARVIN!" Lilly screamed again. She got tears in her eyes. X-2 got his head out of the giant crack in the wood under him.

"I'm--" he began, but & beetle smashed him deeper into the hole, making it deeper.

"STOP HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!" Lilly screamed at the beetle. It turned around & let out a screech. "Woops…" Lilly said. Then, she ran off with the beetle following her.

"I have to lead it away from Marvin!" she said, still running. She was cornered in the kitchen, where she was against the oven.

"Hmm…" she said. She stood there, waiting for the right time. The beetle charged. She jumped away & the beetle to collided with the oven, causing it to blow up the beetle. It sprayed goo everywhere. Lilly quickly picked up a trash can lid & used it as a shield.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" the beetle screamed before it was destroyed. X-2 came running into the kitchen at the sound. He was very dizzy.

"Lilly, what happened? How did you defeat that… that… monster?" he asked, holding his head. He had scratches all over him.

"I just…" Lilly began, but, X-2 fainted & fell into her arms.

"Hmm-hmm! I'll tell him in the morning…" she finished.

"X-25, are you finished cleaning the ship, yet?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, Miss Lilly…" said X-25.

"Thanks." said Lilly. Lilly walked into X-2's room & found him sleeping under his covers. "Hmm-hmm!" she said. She woke him up.

"Huh?" he said.

"Good morning, Marvin." said Lilly.

"Uh… good morning… what happened last night? The last thing I remember is being in the kitchen & falling out." said X-2.

"Um… you were beat up by the beetle, but, I defeated it by making it smash into the oven." said Lilly.

"Oh, well, then, I guess we need a new oven." said X-2. Then, they both laughed. X-2 got out of his bed & hugged Lilly.

"Thank you for saving me…" he said.

"Oh, no problem!" said Lilly.

"Well, let's go have breakfast…" said X-2.

"Um… the beetle destroyed the table…" said Lilly. Then, they laughed again.

"Then, let's go have it… in the living room!" said X-2.

"Um… we don't HAVE a living room!" Lilly pointed out. They started laughing again.

"Come on, Marv!" said Lilly, taking his hand.

"Ok." he replied & followed her.

**_The End… of the Fifth Episode…_**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
